


The Lost Boy

by WonderKit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Teenager, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderKit/pseuds/WonderKit
Summary: Just a small oneshot. If Regina was already a lost boy.





	The Lost Boy

The tap on the window awoke Emma from a light slumber. Usually the blonde was always on high alert while she slept. Every footstep or the faint creek of the wooden floor would wake her. Even the loss of static from someone creeping down the hall could alert her. That's the way it has always been. A gift, do to living in foster home after foster home. But the only thing that woke her this night, was the tap on the window. Slightly groggy still, Emma sat up and attempted to rub the sleepiness from her eyes as a yawn escaped her. Trying hard to focus her vision on the window, but failing.

Another tap. Aggressively throwing the blankets off she went over to the window. After what seemed like a very long few seconds of seeing absolutely nothing, Emma went back to bed. Slowly sleep begin to take over when another tap was heard. Now extremely aggravated Emma jumped out of bed and headed straight towards the window. Again seeing nothing she unlatch the lock and swung it open. Even after sticking her head out the window and looking around, there was nothing to be seen. Frustrated more than ever Emma turned. Green eyes met brown ones as she stumbled backwards with a yelp causing her to land on her backside.

"I'm sorry. Don't be scared. Please." The young girl with brown eyes said as she reached out to lend the green eyed girl her hand to help her up. Hesitating, Emma took it. Still staring wide-eyed her thoughts made them selves vocal.

"How? What? You. Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get in here? Why are you in here?" The green eyes searched for the rambling questions the owner asked as if somehow the answers were hidden in plain sight. The girl no younger than Emma answered without hesitation.

"My name is Regina, Neverland, from the window, and I'm not exactly, quite sure to be honest." Honest. Emma liked honest. Thinking back to match the answers with the questions, she realized.

"Neverland?" She asked looking back up to the other girl in the room.

"yes. My home." The brunette answered staring back at her.

"Home." Emma repeated. She never knew what having a home felt like or even having someone to care if she had one. It must be nice. "Your parents.."

"I don't have any." The brown eyed girl interrupted. Clearly the blonde was confused. Voicing the unanswered question was Regina. "Neverland is the home to Lost Boys. Like me." A proud smile displayed on her lips.

"Lost boys?" Emma questioned. "But you're a girl." Confusion in her tone. A small chuckle came from the girls lips before she answered.

"That doesn't matter there. What matters is what's in here." A finger rested lightly on Emma's chest were her heart was. Looking up brown eyes met green.

The next night Emma waited for the tap on my window, but it never came. Hours past with her laying awake patiently. Hoping that she would hear that simple noise. Or maybe even just to be surprise with brown eyes staring at her like the night before. Even if it did startled her. But when the hours pass she gave into the frequent yawns and heavy eyelids.

This time the blonde kept her window open, enjoying the small gust of wind coming through. Only the simple glow coming from the streetlights made the room visible. Once again she sat there patiently, waiting for the brown eyed girl to hopefully show up. Emma wasn't sure if she would ever see the brunette again. But she sure was looking forward to it, if she ever did. There was still so many questions she had to ask. Like where is this Neverland, what does it look like? Who's there? And depending on those questions and the answers, how can she get there?  
Many questions were asked the night Regina first showed up in the blondes room. Emma Mainly asked about the girl, not so much where she was from. Like how old she was, and if she too was once an orphan. She was asked if she had any siblings or if she had a favorite hobby. Emma found out that the girl was 15, only a year older. Her hobbies is reading storybooks. And she was from England. Regina had no brothers or sisters originally. But she never did answer her question, she only change the subject. Was Regina always an orphan?

Keeping the window open slowly became a habit for Emma. Nights went by with no sign of the lost boy. Emma wasn't sure if she should be disappointed or grateful, because who knows how long she would be in this home for. A gust of wind pulled Emma from her thoughts. Glancing towards the window she saw a shadow. A rush of terror washed over her. When it seem to be nothing and the color began to show again on Emma's face is when green met with the brown.  
A small chuckle came from the brunette.

"It isn't funny. You almost scared me half to death." Emma trying to stifle a laugh of her own. 

"My apologies Emma." Regina giving the younger girl a smile worth forgiving. Looking away from green ,the brunette looked towards the window. A smirk placed on our lips. "You left the window open." It wasn't a question but rather a statement. Emma's cheek turned a light shade of pink as brown eyes focused on her once again. She was glad the darkness of the night hid her blush from the older girl. Clearing her throat Emma spoke. 

"I wasn't sure if you would show up again." 

"Yes. It is kind of difficult to get here. Forgive me?" There was no smiles this time, if green eyes could have seen better Emma would've sworn that there was concern on the other girls face.

"Of course." There it was, that smile the younger girl now knew she couldn't resist forgiving.

The knock at the window had Emma flinging the blankets off. Smirking Regina stared at her as the window opened

"Regina?" The confusion clear on the blondes face and in her voice. The older girl just smiled. "You're flying." The brunette let out a laugh.

"Yes. Do you wish for me to teach you?" She asked as serious as her face looked. 

"Really?" Emma questioned. Brown eyed girl just nodded in response. Gently her feet hit the ground in front of Emma. 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Yes." 

"Close your eyes." The Brunette ordered. Without thinking about it twice the younger girl obeyed. Regina pulled out a small pouch, pinching its content she slowly sprinkles it over Emma. 

"This will help you fly." Whispering in the blondes ear. "Now think a happy thought."  
Being an orphan for as long as she could remember, since she was a baby to be exact, Emma had given up a long time ago to find her parents, or the delusion that her parents would come back to take her away. So instead of that being her happy thought, she thought about a family of her own. Maybe a family like the lost boys, Regina's family. Maybe even a family with Regina.. And the Lost boys. 

"Emma?" The brunette's voice interrupted the younger girl's thoughts. "You're flying." Her eyes shot open. Her feet clearly off the floor. Looking up she saw brown eyes.

"Still trust me?" The older girl questioned once again, but this time she held out her hand. Emma only nodded and took the offering. As soon as their fingers linked together Regina flew them out the window and into the night sky. 

"So what is it like?" The blonde voicing her thoughts. Both girls laid with their backs to the floor, heads facing opposite directions. "Neverland." 

"It's beautiful. There is no adults bossing you around. No real rules. The Lost Boys became my family. They accepted me right away." 

"They?" Emma interrupted, tilting your head towards the brunette. 

"Yea. There is Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, even Captain Hook is like part of the family." Regina turned on her side facing the younger girl. "It's a perfect story book." A comfortable silence fell between them. 

"I have another question." The green eyed girl announced. That night ended up being a game of twenty questions, with only Emma really asking all of them. 

"Okay. Go on." Regina just gestured for the girl to continue. 

"How do you get here?"

"I fly." The brunette answered simply with a small chuckle. The younger girl tossed the pillow from her lap at Regina. Earning herself another chuckle. 

"Well I know that now. Really. How?" Taking a long exaggerated breath before she answered. The brunette faced her friend seated on the other side of the bed.

"I kinda, sneak off to come here. It is why somedays I can't come taping."

"You sneak off to see me?" The younger voice sounding uncertain. As if she hadn't heard her correctly. Brown eyes met green before they trailed to the floor. 

"Yes." 

Once again Emma stayed up, waiting for the single tap at the window. The sound letting her know that her friend was here once again. The blonde never quite realized that she truly had a friend. Somebody that cared enough to try to see her as often as she could. Weeks had gone by with Regina randomly visiting the blonde. But every moment they spent together felt as if they've known each other longer than just those few weeks. They didn't know much about one another, but they knew enough. Regina never tapped that night. Emma didn't get the chance to tell her, about her transferring to a new foster home.

It wasn't a single tap, it was more as if nails were lightly drumming the glass. A light click from the lock and the window was pushed open. 

"Emma?" Regina's voice filled the silence. Lightly her feet hit the carpet next to the bed. "Emma?" Only a small groan sounded from the younger girl.

"Emma." Finally an eye opened before they both did and Regina had to muffle a screaming blonde. Another groan sounded as both friends watched silently to see if Emma's room mate would wake. 

"What are you doing here?" The blonde questioned amazed. 

"I wanted to see you." Regina answered obviously. 

"I know that. I meant how did you know I was here?" That question earned a smirk from the older girl. 

"I looked at your file in the last home." 

"I had a file?" 

"Yes." Was the only answer the brunette gave. 

"Well when did you look at it?" 

"Four days ago." 

"But I only knew I was being moved two." Confusion in the blondes voice as she stared at Regina puzzled. 

"I figured that when you didn't tell me." Another groan sounded from the other side of the room, stealing both girls attention. There was silence between them. Minutes went by without a word. 

"Hi." Emma's whisper broke it. 

"Hello. Miss Swan." The Brunette smirked at the younger girl. 

"Regina?" The blonde whisper broke their comfortable silence. The brown eyes looked at the green ones staring at her. "How did you get to Neverland?" 

"A boy came to me. Like the way I came to you." She answered just as low.

"A boy?" Green eyes intrigued. 

"Yes." The brunette answered. "One night a saw a shadow, high in the sky. It was a boy. He came to me, told me his name was Peter Pan and he wanted to talk. He promised me I wouldn't be lonely anymore. This was a time in my life where I was alone. I didn't have anyone." There was a pause from the brunette. "I didn't have a friend like you back then." 

One tap at the window was all that was needed before Regina climbed in. 

"Hi." Emma greeted from across the room.

"Swan." The brunette greeted back. 

"Take me with you." The younger girl blurted. 

"What?" Brown confused eyes met calm green ones. 

"I want to go to Neverland wi.." the blondes sentence went unfinished. Regina suddenly stood directly in front of Emma causing the cut off voice. 

"Do you trust me?" The older girl questioned like once before, a smirk on her face and her hand out to offer. 

"Yes."


End file.
